Cirque du Mermaid
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Amelia mysterously disappers, and the only clue to her where abouts is a strange traveling circus. Will Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis find her in time, or will she'll be lost forever with a tail of the sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis decided to go visit Amelia in Seyruun. When there, they find out Prince Phil had tried to contact them. The bad news is: Amelia has gone missing. Their only clue to find her is a traveling circus. Z/A - After Slayers Try and before Slayers Revolution, so no Pokota **

**AN: hey guys how are ya? I hope some of you fellow fanfictioners like this story...so enjoy!**

Lina and Gourry were headed to the great city of Seyruun, to visit their friend Amelia. It's been a year, and Lina has really missed having Amelia around. They got a message bird from Zelgadis saying to meet him in a restaurant in Seyruun in two days time. Lina figure Zel asked them to come along so he doesn't have to see Amelia himself.

_Zelgadis is definitely in love with Amelia_, thought Lina, _but I think Amelia loves Zelgadis back also._ Lina smiles as she thinks how good of a couple Zel and Amelia will make.

Gourry opens the door to the restaurant and looks around. Seeing a familiar person, he walks over and sat down by them, followed closely by Lina.

"So, how are ya Zel?" Lina asked the chimera as she sat down, "hey waiter gives us five orders of the roast beef please!"

"I've been better," he said with a smirk, "how about you two?"

"Oh we recently fought a gang of bandits," replied Gourry, "or well Lina mostly fought them, with the fireball spell,"

Lina's eye's got big as she watched the waiter placed her dinner on the table. Grabbing a fork and a knife, she started to chow down. Gourry, realizing Lina had gotten a head start eating dinner; he too also started to eat.

Leaning on his hand, Zelgadis sighed, but he also smiled._ I missed some of the days when we traveled together, _his thoughts turned to the Seyruun princess, _Amelia...I wonder if one day I could tell you my feelings..._

A movement caught his eye. A man was looking at them, and suddenly left the restaurant. _I wonder what that was about..._Thought Zelgadis

He was able to join in the eating, when two heavily armed guards came in, and walked to their table.

"Are you Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, and Zelgadis Greywords?" asked the first guard

"Who wants to know?" asked Lina with her mouth full

"Prince Philionel has been sending massagers' looking for you, will you please come to the castle?" asked the second guard

The threesome looked at each other, "messengers?" asked Gourry.

Setting her fork and knife on the table, Lina said "Alright we'll come, you guys sound really urgent,"

Nodding to each other, the guards led the three to the castle.

As they neared the doors, they can see the castle being in a total wreck, with Guards on edge, servants and mages running all over the place. "What happened here?" asked Zelgadis, wondering if Amelia is alright.

"The prince will tell you," the first guard replied as he opened the door for them. Lina enters, followed by Zelgadis and Gourry.

Into the throne room, they meet Prince Phil, "Lina! Finally your here! I need your help!" he yelled in a sad yet urgent voice.

"Whats wrong Phil?" asked Gourry

"Its Amelia, she's-"

"Whats wrong with Amelia?!" exclaimed Zelgadis

"She's gone missing!" Phil said

"What?" the three were surprised, "you sure she hadn't wondered off?" asked Lina

"At first I did, but it's been three months already!" Phil went into despair, "and no word from her!"

"Th-three months!?" exclaimed Lina, "Why haven't you contacted us yet?"

"We tried, but you three are impossible to get a hold of!"

"Oh, sorry," Lina rubbed the back of her head, "so um do you have any clues about her disappearance?"

A guard stepped up, "only that on the same day she left, she went to go a traveling circus that had rolled in the outskirts of town,"

"A traveling group of circus performers? Hmm," Zelgadis said

"What are you thinking of Zel?" asked Gourry

"Maybe we should find this circus ourselves, and check it out," he replied

"Yeah, we should," Lina turned to Prince Phil, "don't worry Phil! We'll find Amelia," she turned to the door, and started to leave, Zelgadis and Gourry following.

"Good luck!"

Lina and the others went around the City asking questions about the Traveling Circus. A few mostly cried about how they miss the princess, giving no hit at all. Others said that the day they realized their beloved princess had went missing; the Traveling Circus was long gone. They went up and talk to this one old man who was sitting and mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me sir, Mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Gourry.

"Question…they want questions, should I let them ask?" he mumbled to himself, "They said you can ask,"

"Er, alright then, want do you know about the Traveling Circus that was here about three months ago?" asked Zelgadis

"Dark…It was Dark. Few…Many people. Blue light streaked the forest at night, there came a new creature for them, mmh, yes it was dark," the old man stood up, "I saw. I saw. Horrible yet beautiful," he hobbled off into the nearest inn.

The three just stood there, their eyes, wide, watching every move the old man took till he disappeared behind the inn door. Zelgadis coughed to break the silence.

"Well that was weird," Gourry said

"But he did gave us a clue," Zelgadis replied

"Clue?" Gourry said dumbfounded

"Well the Circus is no ordinary circus, or either that he's crazy," Said Lina, she patted Gourry on the back, "Come on, we got more questions to ask,"

They wandered around Seyruun, asking more and more questions. They decided to split up, to cover more ground and would later meet up at the inn they would stay at for the night. A few hours past, and they decided to head back to the inn.

Lina was first, and she ordered lots of food. When her food was finally served, Gourry came in, and started to fight for the food. Zelgadis came in last, with a slight smirk on his face. Lina noticed.

"Whats up Zel?" she asked, chewing on a leg of lamb.

"I went and talked to this one man, and he ended up giving me this," Zel took a piece of paper from his cloak, "It's a list of dates and times of where the circus will be. If we follow it down the circus should be in….the town of Heims, they'll be there three days,"

"Hmm, that's a few days away, we'll leave tomorrow after breakfast," Lina replied as she chomped down on some cookies.

Early next morning, Lina woke up the cooks so that they can cook breakfast, and the three can be on their way. She also wakes her two companions so they get going after getting food into their stomachs.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Wait! No please, don't do this!' Amelia struggled against the rope tying her hands to the tree. The men around her slowly chanted words that she didn't know. Blue light crackled in their hands, aiming at Amelia. She struggled some more, trying to get away. The men finally chanted their last words, and Amelia was swallowed by the blue light. Her legs started to tingle, and her body started to shake. She felt as if water was surrounding her, when the light disappeared, she noticed her legs were gone, and replaced with a tail. She screamed._

Amelia's eye snapped open. _That nightmare has being replaying over and over for these past nights since it happened. _Bubbled rose around her.

Amelia casted a wary glance down. Where her feet and legs used to be, is now a long, beautiful blue tail. She wore a light blue top that was able to cover her chest area. When she was turned, her hair had somehow grown longer, and wavier.

She was in a large glass bowl, filled with clean water. So clean she can see everything so clearly. If the water becomes dirty, she won't be able to live in it.

She slowly sank to the bottom, but her tail got caught in her floating hammock, causing her body to turn over. The hammock was tied to both sides of the opening at the top of her bowl.

"Stupid bed," Amelia mumbled as she untangled her tail, even after three months she couldn't get used to her new body. _I guess this is what Mr. Zelgadis felt like at first._

_*knock*knock*_

Amelia turned to see a young boy, about ten years old, smiling at her through the glass. She swam to the opening. She splashed out, draping her arms over the edge.

"Aaron! Good Morning!" she said cheerfully

"Good morning Miss 'Leah," the boy replied.

"Are you doing your morning chores?" she asked.

"Mhm, that's one of the reasons I'm here, I bought your breakfast," he bent down, then held a big plate filled with warm food. Before, she only eats what she needed, but now being a mermaid chimera she eats almost as much as Lina and Gourry.

"Finally!" She grabbed the plate from the boy, placing it on the make shift table connected to her bowl. She also took a fork from Aaron, and started to eat. Her breakfast usually consists of three eggs, scrambled, five smoked sausages, 6 slices of bacon, 2 pieces of toast with jam and butter, and some sort of fruit, usually an apple or an orange, but today it was a banana.

Swimming burns up a lot of calories, almost like using black magic. As Amelia gulps it all down, she turns to look at her small friend.

"So did we travel over night? This area doesn't look familiar," she muttered as she took a look around. Tents were put up; people were walking around carrying stuff, setting up for the show tonight.

"Yup, we're in Heims, it's a pretty big town Miss 'Leah," he replied with a smile. _Heims…that's a five day journey to Seyrunn._

"HEY!"

Amelia's and Aaron's head whipped to the side at the sound of the voice. Standing near them was a tall wolf man.

"Ah, hello Dilgear! What's up?" Amelia asked nicely.

"Miss 'Leah, Nothing really, I was-" for a moment the wolf man looked happy, but caught himself and stared at the young boy, "Aaron! Stop talking to Miss 'Leah, and get back to your chores!" he snapped.

"Alright, I'm on it, no need to shout," he jumped away from the glass bowl and scurried away to do the rest of his chores.

"Did you really have to yell at him?" Amelia asked, her tail swishing through the water.

"You know how he get's Miss 'Leah, he gets distracted at one point, and forgets about everything else," he replied. Amelia sighed.

"I know,"

"Well I'm off, the show will begin in two hours so get ready," he took the empty plate and fork away. Amelia watched him walk off to a bright purple tent, which is the kitchen. She let herself sink to the bottom again, waiting for the crowds to come and gawk at her.

_Miss 'Leah….they call me they didn't hear me say 'Ah-meal' in my name and only the 'Leah' part rang through. Maybe I shouldn't have said it in the water, oh well._

* * *

"Finally!" Gourry exclaimed, running to the nearest restaurant, "Food!"

"Gourry! Wait for me!" Lina yelled, running after him.

"Those two," Zelgadis sighed as he followed the two in. they were already ordering food when he came in, "well after a few days of walking we're finally in Heims,"

"Mhm," Gourry nodded his head in agreement.

"We should a plan in case we actually find Amelia in this circus," Lina said, eyeing the waiter as he brought their food, "We should go in disguise,"

"Disguise?" Gourry asked, flinching away from Lina's fork as she stabbed the meat in front of his face, "Hey! That's mine!"

"In case the whole troop is on the plan, and they might recognize us," Zelgadis said, sipping his now arrived tea.

"Exactly Zel!" Lina said with her mouth full. Zelgadis grimaced at the sight.

"But the one thing I wanna know is, why kidnap a princess and not offer a ransom?" Gourry said, picking many pieces of food of the plates. Zelgadis nearly dropped his cup, and Lina choked on her food, they were surprise at such a direct question from Gourry.

Lina pounded on her chest, "great question Gourry, guess you can't be jellyfish all the time," Gourry gave her a quizzical look, "What if they didn't know Amelia was a princess, and thought she was just a random civilian?"

Zelgadis thought deeply, "picking a random person off the street won't get much attention as a princess," he agreed to Lina's theory.

"Mhm," Lina took a huge bite of a leg of lamb, "So about our disguises…"

-An hour later-

"Lina…" Gourry said slowly, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" Lina exclaimed happily.

"How do you always wind up to be charge of our disguises?" Zelgadis asked.

Gourry had his hair in long pigtails, he was wearing a long pink dress, fruit were stuffed in his chest area to look like he has breasts, and he wore semi-heavy makeup.

Lina looked almost like Detective Wiser; her hair was put up in a hat. Her black headband still showed.

Zelgadis wore a simple gray outfit with a black cape, the hood went over his head to let the darkness cover his face. He also wore white gloves.

"We look ridiculous," Zelgadis said.

"Don't be so grumpy Zel, we look great, no one will recognize us!" Lina marched forward, "now, which way to the circus?"

"It's at the outskirts of town," Zel replied.

"You know, I never been to the circus," Gourry said, as the three started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis mingled within the bustling crowd, all trying to get in and see the traveling circus. People were pushing in the line.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lina snapped at the person beside her. They mumbled a sorry, and continued their way.

"Wow, this circus must be famous to have this many people," Zelgadis said, looking around.

"Well, I only came to see their new act," a person beside him said.

"What's it about?" Gourry asked.

"The rumor is, that they caught a real mermaid!" the person exclaimed happily. Lina scoffed at this.

"Hah, it's probably a fish person again," she retorted.

The person just shrugged, and went away in the sea of people. The three tried to stay together and not get separated so they could buy their tickets together. They were finally able to get to the ticket booth.

"Three tickets please," Lina said, in a kind voice. The ticket master gave her an odd look, before handing her the tickets, "Let's go guys,"

As they entered the main tent, they were surprised by all the colors and performing actors. The circus was already underway.

'Come one, Come all! See the giant snake of Legend, Serpiente!' 'Funnel cakes! Get your Funnel cakes!' 'Live performance of the dancing beast in five minutes!'

All the voices mingled together, trying to get the audience's attention. Zelgadis noticed most of the people going through an exit under a sign saying 'Come see the beautiful mermaid!' Gourry also noticed the sign.

"Hey Lina, let's go see the mermaid!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sure, in a sec," her voice was muffled, when she turned around, she had three corn dogs in her hand and one already in her mouth, "Alright, let's go," she said, as she started to walked towards the exit. Gourry and Zelgadis followed her.

Bright sunlight hit their eyes as they walked out. Lina gaped at the giant glass bowl before, "that's one big bowl!" it towered slightly over the three. There was a flash of movement in the bowl that drew Lina's eye. She gasped.

"An actually mermaid," she whispered in awe. Zelgadis and Gourry's eyes also fell on the sight before them. People all round, started to inch forward to see this wondrous sight. They awed and oohed.

The mermaid swam around for a moment, then rested in a still moment as if she was standing, staring at the crowd. Her raven black, wavy hair fell over her shoulders, her eyes were a deep blue, her blue tail slightly move in the crystal clear water.

Lina and Gourry wobbled closer, vying for a better look. Zelgadis couldn't take his eyes off her, for he noticed a deep sadness showing in her eyes. _Is she a captive? _He looked around, and noticed other things, _there others here, I noticed an ogre earlier, and some seemed like chimera's to me._ His eyes wondered back to the sad mermaid, _could she be a chimera?_

He nudged Lina, and muttered, "I think there's something else going on here,"

She nodded her agreement, "if you mean besides a real mermaid, never before seen I might add, then yeah, there's something else going on,"

"Maybe, since we are in disguises, we can go undercover and join the circus," Gourry said, hand under his chin. Lina and Zelgadis looked at him, "What?" Lina turned to Zelgadis.

"Is it just me Zel, or does it seems like Gourry has been sprouting a lot of good idea's lately?"

* * *

Finally the crowd disperses, Amelia was used to all the stares on her, but today she felt like someone was _staring_ at her, like they could see right through her. She had stopped swimming and tried to find the source, but to no avail, there were too many people.

She noticed Aaron walking up to her bowl, so she swam up to her opening to greet him, "Hello Aaron,"

"Hello Ms. 'Leah, how was today?" he asked, stepping onto the small ladder that was placed near her bowl, climbing up to the small seat by the opening.

She sighed, "The same as usual, did you do all your chores?"

He nodded, "of course I did, oh and by the way I heard we got some new workers today, so there be a feast to celebrate," he exclaimed happily, "it's been, what, three months since we had feast, and it was for you!"

Amelia nodded, and smiled sadly at the memory, it was the day she first became friends with the small boy. He is also one of the many reasons she stays, of course having no legs is a biggie.

"When will it start?"

"After when the sun sets," he replied, "and don't worry, I got your mobile bowl ready for its use," a big smile was etched on his face, and Amelia couldn't help smile back.

* * *

The three started to walk around, getting a good look around their new jobs.

"I can't believe it was that easy to let us join," Zelgadis muttered. Lina nudged him.

"Come on Zel, it won't be that bad, we just have to find out whatever secret operation is happening here, and bust it," Lina said cheerfully, "and besides, they're holding a feast for us joining," she smiled at thought of food, she noticed someone up ahead, shifting through some boxes, "Hey excuse me! Do you know where the feast for tonight will be happening?"

The figure shifted, and Lina caught a look at him, and slightly gaped at him, Zelgadis mouth slightly dropped.

"Sure, it will be in the main tent," the figure stopped talking and stared at the three, "Lina inverse! Zelgadis! What the hell are you doing here?" he growled

"Well, what a surprise meeting Dilgear here, "Zelgadis sighed.

"Grr, if you're here to kill me, I'll put up a fight before I go down," he said, putting himself in a fighting stance.

"We're not here to kill you," Gourry said, _who is he again?_ "We joined the circus,"

Dilgear stared at them, "y-you joined the circus? The mighty Lina Inverse?"

"Yup, we wanted to earn some money, and thought the circus was a good idea," Lina proclaimed. Dilgear casted a weary stare at her. The sound of running feet could be heard behind Dilgear.

"Dilgear!" a young boy came running up.

"What is it Aaron?"

"Can you help me with Ms. 'Leah's mobile bowl so she can come to the feast?" he asked, giving the puppy dog look.

"Of course! Anything for Ms. 'Leah!" Dilgear turned back to the three, "I'm the quartermaster here, one mistake and you'll get in trouble, so watch out," he turned back to the boy and they started to walk off.

"Why I ought a…" Gourry held Lina back.

Zelgadis stared at the two walking away, Dilgear had a smile on his face, _and why is he so happy to be helping this 'Ms. 'Leah'?_


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody gathered in the main tent, there was a long table with chairs by its sides. Lina was with Gourry, Zelgadis right behind them.

"Wow!" Gourry said, catching glimpses of some of the performers, most of them were human. Even though it was odd, there were some trolls and ogres among them. There were some fox people too, and for all they knew, there could be monsters and dragons among them.

"Dilgear and that boy aren't here yet," murmured Zelgadis.

"You know, I wonder who that Miss 'Leah they were talking about," Lina said, taking a seat for herself. Gourry and Zelgadis sat on either side of her. They sat near the end; by the big chair were the boss sits. Plates, forks, spoons, and cups were placed before them, "Oh I can't wait for the food! I'm starving!"

"I wonder if they know about your appetite," Zelgadis smirked, and Lina casted him a glare.

"GAH! Watch it! You almost tipped it over!"

Lina and Gourry reacted to the yell, twisting their heads to see what's happening. Dilgear and that boy from earlier, Aaron, came in pushing a semi-large bowl. Inside was the mermaid. Her tail was bent like she was sitting, her arms were crossed over the edge of the bowl. The two pushed her to the table, two seats down and across from Zelgadis.

Lina leaned closer to Gourry and whispered, "doesn't she look a bit like Amelia?" Gourry looked over.

"Nope, her hair is the same color, but it's wavy and longer. Also her eyes are a darker color," he replied, playing with his fork. Lina shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Dilgear and Aaron sat on both sides of Amelia. She nudged Dilgear, "Are those three the new recruits?"

He nodded, "yup, they'll probably start out doing chores," he glared at the three for a moment and turn his attention back to Amelia, "It's been a while since we last had a feast,"

"Yeah," she smiled sadly.

* * *

A loud cough went through the area. Everyone turned their hands to look at the boss, standing at the end of the table, "Will everyone sit down, please? Thank you,"

Everyone took their seats.

"We're all here to welcome our newest helpers, and to feast in their honor of joining us at this time!" he lifted his hand, pointing at the three, "Tim, Arc, and Irmina!" everybody started to clap. Dilgear casted them a glance of disbelief, but he knew better then bring it up now. "Now, let's feast!" everybody cheered as people came in with large serving trays, placing them each in the middle of the table before sitting down themselves.

Lina and Gourry attacked the plates of food before them, after a mere second, Lina stopped. Everyone else was staring at the two. Lina nudged Gourry, who stopped.

"Uh, sorry, we were hungry; it's been awhile since we last eat," Lina said sadly. _Lina is a great liar_, Zelgadis thought, as understanding fell over the circus workers.

The boss laughed, "Don't worry we have plenty of food, and we have another big eater here too, but not as messy," his laugh was loud and joyous, which lifted the mood even higher. Everybody started to chow down.

_Someone who eats as much as Lina, besides Gourry, I wonder who this person is, _thought Zelgadis as he ate through his plate of food. He decided to keep his hood on, so no one can see his face.

Lina, on her seventh chicken leg, noticed that the mermaid girl was on her sixteenth serving of ham, broccoli, AND mash potatoes. Lina watched her eat and talk to her companions beside her. _Something's off, _Lina thought, squinting her eyes. Suddenly Gourry's fork came out of nowhere and stabbed the piece of ham on Lina's plate. She averted her eyes from the mermaid and to the guy beside her.

"Hey," she growled, stabbing her fork into the ham, "that's mine!" she jerked it away and took a big bite.

* * *

Amelia was silently glancing over to the three newcomers. _They seem like Miss Lina and the others, but they look nothing like them._

"Ms. 'Leah, will you tell me another of your stories tonight?" Aaron asked with a full mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she chided, "and don't I always?" she smiled at the young boy, who beamed back at her.

"Well, we have two more shows tomorrow, and we're off to the next town," Dilgear said, taking another bite of his rare steak.

"Only here for two days?" Amelia asked, surprised, "we were in Lincliff for almost a week, why only two days?"

Dilgear shrugged, and continued to eat. Amelia glanced at the boss. He was a heavyset man, gray hair and goatee. He always had a wide smile on his, but when he isn't happy, he can be a very scary person, like the time when she was forced to join. She shivered at memory.

* * *

The boss noticed that most of the food was gone, and dismissed everyone except for Lina and her companions.

"Irmina, Arc, Tim, I am so happy you three can join," at first Lina didn't pay attention, but then realized Irmina was her fake name.

"Oh, yes, Hahaha," she replied, "We thank you for the wonderful feast you present for us,"

He grinned widely, "My pleasure, now to the matter of your jobs, Tim," he pointed at Gourry, "you seem like a strong man; you will help out with the more heavy jobs. Irmina," he turned to Lina, "Can you cast spells?"

Lina nodded, "Of course,"

"Good, our last female magic performer quit, and I've been looking for a new one. Now Arc," he gestured towards Zelgadis, "You can help out Aaron with his chores,"

"Aaron?"

"The young blond boy sitting by Ms. 'Leah…the mermaid," he replied, "now off to bed, girls sleep in the blue tent, and guys sleep in the red tent, go on, off with ya," he said, pushing them out of the main tent, "and your jobs start to tomorrow!"

The three walked off.

* * *

The boss watched them off till the disappeared around the bend. He walked back in and was greeted by a mysterious cloaked figure, only his yellow gaze can be seen through the darkness of his hood.

"New recruits?" he hissed.

"Aye, but I caught one of them staring at the mermaid. They may know what's going on," he said hesitantly.

"Bah! They might have stared at the princess because of her new beauty," he replied in a low voice.

"What if they know who she is?" The boss asked, his body trembling slightly because of his nerves.

"I'll deal with them; no one must know the truth of this circus, or your luck will run sour like once before," he said, before turning around and walking away.

"Of course, sir," The boss said, bowing slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun filtered between the folds of the tent, as Lina rubbed her eyes. Yawning loudly, she slowly got up, and got dressed. _Ugh, this cot was bumpy_, Lina thought as wrapped her headband around her head.

A slight whistle sounded through the camp ground. _Hn? Is it time for breakfast? FINALLY!_ Grabbing her coat, she rushed out to grab some food before.

She bumped into Gourry, but he was able to get in line before Lina. Zelgadis came in behind her.

"I know Gourry and I have chores to do, but what are you going to do, Lina?" Zelgadis asked as he grabbed a plate, and followed in line behind the others. Everybody was getting oatmeal and orange juice for breakfast.

"I don't know, I have to ask. Yuck, oatmeal," Lina replied. Her eye caught some eggs and bacon sizzling in a pan near the back, "Uh excuse me, chef lady? Can I have some of that for breakfast?"

"Nope, these are for someone else, hm?" the chef turned her head to look at Zelgadis, "Arc right? Yer supposed to help Aaron right?"

"Yes…" Zelgadis replied slowly.

"Eat yer breakfast quickly, come on, come on," the chef loomed over Zelgadis with a threatening look, holding a wooden spatula, watching Zelgadis scarf his food down. He almost choked a bit, but he finally swallowed his last bit. His empty plate disappeared, and another plate filled with several pieces of eggs, bacon, and biscuits came into his hands.

"What?! How come he gets that?" Lina whined.

"Hush! He's not going to eat it, if he did, he'll be in big trouble," The chef replied, she looked at Zelgadis straight in the eye, "Aaron ain't here yet, so yer going to bring that to Ms. 'Leah, it's her breakfast, yeah,"

"Oh, rights," with the plate in his hands, he headed out, "see you two later." The Boss had just walked in as Zelgadis started to leave.

"Tim! Dilgear needs your help with packing some stuff, and Irmina, I want you to see Krystalla, and she'll help you perfect your new act," he spoke to the two of them. Lina groaned slightly, she was still hungry.

As Zelgadis walked past the flap going outside, he almost ran into a small boy. It was Aaron, and it looked like he just woke up, hence his hair is messed up.

"Oh, Arc, It's you…Oh! You have Ms. 'Leah's breakfast! I was just coming to get it," he grabbed unto Zelgadis sleeve, and pulled him along, leading towards a large bowl like container which a certain mermaid calls home.

Amelia swam around, going in circles. She was getting bored and hungry waiting for Aaron, _I wonder who the new person who is supposed to help Aaron with his chores of taking care of me… _Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see the familiar shape of a young boy coming towards. _Finally… _Amelia's head popped up out from under the water's surface.

"Aaron! Finally you're here! I'm hungry!" she looked down to Aaron's empty hands, "Hey now, where's my food?"

"The new guy has it," he hopped up on the ladder, climbing to her little table, "and here he comes," he pointed to a tall fellow, wearing a long black cloak, a hood covered his head and face, "Hurry up Arc!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said.

_Huh? That sounded like Mr. Zelgadis, but that couldn't be, could it? _Amelia thought, she tried to get a closer look, but his hooded face was too dark to see. _I'm not sure…_

"Here," he stood beside the bowl, and gave Aaron the plate filled with food, who placed on the little table.

"Thank you, I was hungry," Amelia grabbed a fork and started to eat.

"Ms. 'Leah, tonight we're leaving for the next town, so Dilgear and I will put you in your cart," Aaron said. Amelia nodded since her mouth was full, "Ok Arc, Let's go, I gotta show you the things that help take care of Ms. 'Leah," he hopped off the ladder and led the way, with Zelgadis following behind him.

"So, Aaron," Zelgadis spoke up, "Has anything…different happened in the last, um, three or four months?"

"Three to four months?" Aaron glanced at Zelgadis, "Yea, why you asking?"

"Just asking, so how long have you been here?"

"Since I was born, my mom used to be one of the magic users, her act was wonderful, but she died a year ago and since I had nowhere to go and take care of me, the Boss came to me and said, 'I'll let you stay here, only if you work hard,' and now, I work, work, work. I mostly helped with the cooking, cleaning, and what not. Then Ms. 'Leah came," a small smile crept upon his face, "Before her, no one really talked to me except Dilgear, but he can be mean at times. In other words, she is my best friend. When she came, the Boss thought, since I'm closer to her age, I would be the better suited to help her, clean her bowl, help serve her food, everything,"

"Wow, that's a lot of work for a young boy as yourself, what is the age gap between you and Ms. 'Leah?" Zelgadis asked

"Let's see, she is 16 and I'm 13, so three years," Aaron replied back.

"16 huh?" _wasn't that how old Amelia was?_

"Yup, and she was only here for three months so far,"

Zelgadis stopped in his tracks. _Three months? Could it be possible? But the Boss doesn't look like someone to mess with science…If Ms. 'Leah is Amelia, then…._ Zelgadis shook his head; _I need more information first before I tell Lina and Gourry._

"Come on Arc, I'll show you where I keep the cleaning supplies,"

Lina stood before a purple flap, covered with stars, moons, and suns. She lifted a flap to enter the tent, "Hello? Krystalla? It's Li…Irmina,"

"Come in," said a fleetly voice.

As Lina entered, the flap fell back to its original place and darkness swallowed the room. A single flame lit up, and it showed the face of a painting of a young women using magic. Lina gaped, as the flame danced around, the picture seemed to be moving. Footsteps sounded behind her. She twirled around to face a woman, a bit taller than her, flowing dark blue hair, and dark eyes, that sparkle in the light of the flame. She wore a robe of a deep purple, covered in silver stars.

"Welcome Irmina, or should I say Lina Inverse?"


End file.
